


Next time

by tutam



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, rps(maybe?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutam/pseuds/tutam
Summary: “Hey edmund”“I remember you”“Lets make a deal，shall we？”





	Next time

**Author's Note:**

> Though they are the real persons I have no offence in any possible.If there is,my bad, and are you really reading this fanfic??(no offence,still  
> And I dont have these characters either.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. here is the live of Edmund.d Zhang. He is an angel.Be sure you will click it if you read this ;/  
> https://www.zhanqi.tv/edmunddzhang

The first time Michael saw Edmund, he was the Jason while Edmund was the Vanessa.  
But they couldnt catch both on mind because Edmund died so in a flash like.  
“Hello”said Jason.  
And so with Vanessa was picked up by the middle and died in a crack of her back:  
“What the fuck is that??”  
For the second time Michael was the Brandon and Edmund was the A.J.  
“my lady”said Micheal.  
For the 3rd time Michael was the Jason（again）and Ed was the A.J.  
A.J. ran away casually when she heard Jason，panic and confused.But still she was grabbed in the neck and picked up in a Jason’s flash before Ed can realize anything. She stabbed at Jason struggling with her knife. Ed heard Jason said in a hit stun:  
“hey edmund”  
“i remember you”  
“lets make a deal，shall we？”  
Ed have no way to run but the nearest cabin.She broke in and locked it.Jason just stand by the window, had no further moving.


End file.
